Rough and Ready
by vermilion aura
Summary: Dante is in one hell of a mood and takes home a woman for some intense release. DantexOC (for setokaiba2010)


**Author's Notes:** It has been a few weeks since I last posted. I've been so busy with work now that the holiday season has come around. Luckily, I managed to get a three day weekend for this week due to Thanksgiving and I finally managed to finish this little piece. I wrote this per the request of one _setokaiba2010_ from Archive of Our Own, who wanted Dante in a mood and looking for a mate, and the OC I used is her OC named Yumiko Nightingale. This is the end result of her request, and I really hope she and the rest of you enjoy it! It has been a while since I wrote smut. So, I hope I haven't lost my edge.

* * *

A low growl tore from his lips as he walked out of Love Planet frustrated. The night was cool on his skin, but it did nothing to quell the raging inferno burning within him. Even after sleeping with three of the strippers he regularly slept with whenever he needed release, it still wasn't enough. Then again, it was as if those strippers were losing their edge. He did get bored easily within the first hour, as they all did what he told them to do without a single complaint. It was about time for a change; he needed to find someone that had just the boldness he was looking for when it came to the bedroom, and mark them for life.

Running his finger through his short silver locks, Dante began walking down the darkened road, his destination unknown. The inferno burning within him was off the charts, and if it wasn't quelled anytime tonight, there was no way in hell that he would be getting any sleep. Plus, with another job up his alley first thing tomorrow, he needed to do something.

He was so distracted by his desires that he bumped into someone, which snapped him out of his daze. Taking a closer look, he saw a young woman with long, crimson hair that fell down to her mid-back, gorgeous amber eyes, and pale-colored skin. She had a dynamite figure emphasized by her black tank top, short red plaid skirt and black knee-high leather boots. She was also a tad bit shorter than him, but the ideal height if he were to ever dance with her. By what he saw, he was imagining what she would be like in bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you okay?"

Her voice was sweet and soft, and he found himself becoming slowly drawn to her. However, he managed to stay out of his daze long enough to give her an answer.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I didn't see you too."

He noticed her eyes light up in recognition.

"Aren't you Dante, the infamous devil hunter?"

He let out a small chuckle. "I have yet to find someone that hasn't heard of me, especially a woman."

A small smile formed on her lips. "I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, especially with the reputation you possess. So, what are you doing out here in a place like this?"

His nose caught a sudden whiff of her scent, which added to the burning inferno. It was quite the scent, and any demon could get hooked on it like heroin. Her amber eyes narrowed as she studied him, a part of her trying to figure out the source behind his frustrated expression as she waited for him to reply.

"Just trying to settle this mood of mine down, if you wanted an honest answer."

She nodded slightly. "I know that feeling all too well. I've had to fight it more often than I've been able to count in my lifetime. Not even fighting all the demons I come across down my journey can quell it most of the time."

Her words intrigued him; it made him think that she probably was part demon herself.

"You seem to know my name, sweetheart, but you haven't told me yours yet."

"Oh. Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Yumiko Nightingale. I was just passing by. I'll be staying here in this town for a couple of nights before I'm on my way. I don't stay in one place for too long. I've just never been the type to really settle down. Who knows? Maybe we'll run into each other again within that time. I'll see you around."

She was ready to go on her way when she was suddenly stopped by him grabbing her arm, which caught her attention.

"I know we just met, but would you mind coming to my place with me tonight?"

Yumiko quirked a brow. "Is this your way of asking me to spend the night with you?"

"I guess you could put it that way."

Judging by the intense look he had in his ice blue eyes and the grip he had on her arm, Yumiko assumed that he most likely wouldn't take no for an answer. She knew that look all too well, having seen it in her own face whenever she had to deal with that time. She had heard so many rumors about him since she arrived in town, and it got her curiosity going about what he was like between the sheets. When she passed by Love Planet earlier, she heard it nonstop from a few of the strippers that worked there. With her dealing with that kind of mood for the past couple nights, spending the evening with him even if it was just for one night would at least quell it for a while.

"Let's see what you're capable of, Dante. Just so you know, I can only get off when it's rough, and there is something in particular that I want to try."

"Is that right? I sure as hell can handle that."

"Just make sure you're as rough as possible, and if it's half-assed, I'm out."

"I'll make you fucking scream all night, sugar."

* * *

He had seized her the moment they stepped into the bedroom upstairs in the _Devil May Cry_ shop, pinning her against the door once he pushed it shut with his foot. Grabbing her hips, Dante brought her legs up to his waist, loving the feel of her leather boots against his palms. Yumiko wrapped her small, slender arms around his shoulders as he pressed his lips against hers in a heavy, lustful kiss. She mewled into his mouth when his tongue made its way into her mouth, exploring every inch of her cavern before tangling with her own tongue. His hands moved up her legs, slowly pushing the fabric of her skirt up and exposing the black lace thong she was wearing underneath. One hand stopped at her hip while the other moved up to the curve of her ass, giving it a good squeeze and emitting a squeal of delight from her that he swallowed.

Her hands found the hem of his shirt, pulling it and his vest up, forcing them to pull apart when she pulled the fabric over his head. Even in the darkness with the moonlight as the only source of light, she could see his muscular physique. She licked her lips at the sight; he was lean and roped with muscle, and she could only imagine what the rest of him would be like once he was stripped down completely.

"Like what you see, sweetheart?"

At a loss for words, Yumiko simply nodded in response.

"If you want to see the rest of me, strip down for me."

She let out a chuckle. "Gladly."

She grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it up, revealing the matching black lace bra she wore. Tossing the fabric to the floor, she reached for her back, pulling down the zipper of her skirt and then pushing the fabric down alongside her thong. He assisted her when she could no longer reach, and thanks to skill, stripped her completely while keeping her pinned to the wall. Taking sight of her, Dante loved what he saw, and when she unclasped her bra and tossed it aside, his breath hitched.

He pushed her legs down, letting her feet touch the floor before he pulled himself away from her.

"Let me see all of you, Yumiko."

With a nod, she turned slowly to give him the opportunity to see her entire body. Everything about her screamed perfection in a woman, and he placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her when he took notice of the tattoo on her lower back. It was a tribal tattoo consisting of a wolf, dragon and a phoenix, and when he ran his fingers over it, she arched her back slightly.

Seizing her by the waist, Dante lifted her off the floor and threw her onto the king-sized bed, the silken sheet crinkling slightly beneath her. He then loosened his belt and then unzipped his pants, exposing himself at his fullest to her. Yumiko felt the pace of her heart pick up; he was a sight to behold from top to bottom, and as much as she wanted him on top of her and inside her right now, there was one other thing that she wanted.

"Tie me up."

"What?"

"Tie me up. Tie my wrists over my head. That's what I wanted to try out."

"Okay. Well, this is going to get interesting."

He pounced on top of her, emitting another squeal of delight from her and then pulled out a silk scarf from underneath one of the pillows.

"Hold your wrists over your head," he purred.

She did as she was told, and he proceeded to secure her wrists with the scarf. Tying the scarf in a loose, yet secure knot around her wrists, he then tied the remaining loose fabric to one of the spindles on the bedframe. Once she was secure, Dante used his knee to part her legs and create a niche for his hips before burying his face into her neck. Inhaling her sweet scent, he bit her collarbone, and she arched her back, her hardened nipples brushing against his muscular chest. He suckled on her skin for a brief moment before leaving a trail of kisses, starting from her neck and going down her chest, stopping at the valley between her breasts. He began to assault her breasts with his mouth, showering each one with numerous little kisses and sucking and tugging both her hardened buds, alternating between each one. Yumiko tightly gripped the spindle, her moans bouncing off the walls of the bedroom, which encouraged his kissing assault.

He then prepared to enter her core, the very tip of him brushing against her entrance. He knew she was anticipating it by her current expression, but he decided he wouldn't give it to her until she begged for it.

"If you want me to fuck you hard and rough, then let me hear you say it, Yumiko," he growled against her skin.

Not wanting her desires to be delayed any longer, Yumiko knew that she had to comply.

"Do it, Dante. Please fuck me now and fuck me hard."

Satisfied, Dante was inside her in one thrust, moving as rough and hard as he could. The euphoria shot up with every thrust; he was giving her exactly what she wanted, and she didn't want it to end.

"Rough enough for you?" he growled.

"Hell yes, it is," she replied with a nod.

He moved harder and faster, their moans mixing with one another, and while he loved taking her from the front and seeing her euphoric expression, he wanted to take her from the back and come inside her there.

Taking in her expression for a little longer, Dante pulled out of her and then flipped her over, getting her on her knees. He then leaned forward and began planting kisses all over her back before spreading her knees and slamming hard into her. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, pulling as he moved inside her. Her moans grew louder and louder, and then they both came with him spilling his seed in her. Her knees gave out from beneath her, and he reached for the scarf, loosening the knot on the spindle and also loosening the knot around her wrists. Pulling on her hair again, he leaned towards her neck and bit her collarbone, drawing a slight amount of blood in the process. Right then and there, Yumiko realized what he was doing.

"You marked me as your mate?"

"I did, sweetheart. No other man is going to get a gorgeous, sexy woman like yourself. Plus, you have a reason to stick around for a while longer."

"There is a lead I'm chasing on in regards to a demon haunting, Dante. Someone has to take care of it."

"Then I'll tag along. In the meantime, you're staying in bed with me."

With a small chuckle, Yumiko allowed herself to drift off into sleep as he got off of her and laid down beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

* * *

 **End Notes:** I've been trying to squeeze in some time to write. I just haven't had much time due to being busy with the holiday season. I've got some ideas for another big project alongside _Beauty Slept in Sodom_ and the _Dungeons and Dragons_ story I'm working on. We'll see how things go. Hope you guys enjoyed this piece, and check back!


End file.
